Jaguarstar's Hope
WARNING: The first part of this story contains content that may be upsetting to some readers. If you wish to avoid this, please skip to Chapter 1. '''Jaguarstar's Hope '''is a fanfiction written by TheFauxFox. It centres around AmazonClan and Jaguarstar's backstory. Story Prologue Small, faint mews of distress sounded from inside steel, barred cages. Small paws shuffled around, often getting caught in between the mesh wire. The entire room was filthy, filled with these cruel, tight cages, stuffed with kittens- most of which were so sick they were on the verge of death. These small cages often collided with each other from the kittens moving around, overcrowded on the inside, causing a frequent clanging noise that sounded over the mews. Light flicked into the room and a Twoleg stepped inside wearing a grey pelt, followed by another, wearing the exact same pelt. They were carrying two cages each, doors swinging right open and hitting the mesh of cages as the Twolegs trampled through. They both opened the doors of four cages and forcefully shoved kittens from each into each cage- about seven kittens crammed inside each crowded prison- before the Twolegs slammed the cage doors and trodded out of the room, carrying cages of mewing kittens inside. A small Bengal mewed from inside, his nose sticking between the mesh, thinking this might be the first dose of freedom he'd get. The Twolegs both muttered things to each other as they walked down the long corridor, still clutching cages until they came to a large panel. Light shone through it in patterns- the Bengal closed his eyes- it was so bright, like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was so strange, yet so warm and welcoming. The Twolegs slammed the panel open, and the cages bobbed up and down, until the Twolegs dropped them into the back room of something strange- small, yet floating on rippling water. Shiny and made of steel, with clear panels lined on the sides of it. The room door suddenly slammed shut, and the floating thing- whatever the cats were traveling on- started moving at full speed, causing cages to fall back and clang into the steel walls. It seemed this strange new life inside the steel, water-floating prison had just started- and no cat knew when it would end. Chapter 1 A Twoleg yelled out loudly as Jaguar scurried down the streets of Rio De Janeiro, clutching hot, steamy chicken pieces in his jaws. His lithe Bengal-patterned body was a blur at his speed, and he was constantly dodging all sorts of things in his path. Rio De Janeiro was very busy, especially for small little Jaguar- a stray cat, thrown out of his former kittypet home. Over the time of living in Rio De Janeiro, Jaguar had adopted the skills of "hunting"- stealing food from food vendors set up all over the city. His tactic was simple- it involved looking cute where the Twolegs could see him, distracting them, and then swiping the food away. Today, Jaguar had successfully managed to swipe a piece of chicken. It was most likely going to be his meal for the entire today.Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (TheFauxFox) Category:Mature Content Category:Super Editions